In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a user equipment (UE) accesses the network, the UE needs to receive multiple different types of system messages multiple times, such as multiple types of system information block (SIB) information. This process takes a relatively long time, and there is also much access information. If a piece of SIB information changes, all UEs need to be instructed in time to re-acquire SIB information.
Currently, a mainly used manner in which all UEs are instructed to re-acquire SIB information is: configuring a 5-bit systemlnfoValueTag in the SIB information, where the systemlnfoValueTag is used to indicate whether the SIB information changes. However, because the 5-bit systemlnfoValueTag configured in the SIB information can be acquired only after the entire SIB information is received, a problem of a relatively long notification time is caused, which therefore causes an increase in power consumption of the UE.